Heretofore there have been no provisions whereby people of advanced age or people with back infirmities or knee or leg-muscle problems may avoid repeated stooping and/or bending to retrieve tennis balls, and accordingly such people have been discouraged because of such necessity from playing tennis which otherwise could be of substantial healthful value both emotionally and physically.